my boyfriend is a volleyball player !
by clevoine
Summary: Just a story which takes place when the reader date various Haikyuu character. Please enjoy!


hi hi hello everyone! I'm trying to write a multichap readerXHaikyuu!chara. Hopefully, it's good enough. and without further ado, enjoy the story!

disclaimer : Oikawa Tooru doesn't belong to me.

~('v'~)

It's been three months since you dated with Aobajousai's setter, Oikawa Tooru. Nothing happen much, nothing different happens. Both of you are lover in status. But everyday you know that your lover flirts another woman. Every single day. but oh well, You endured it. You endured it because you really loves him. You pretended that you didn't see that. And you also pretend to not minding about it in front of him. But still, no matter how good you endured it, no matter how good you pretend, someday you might break.

.

.

.

Today's the same with another day. Instead of eating with you at lunch break, he eats with his fans. And you, you just endured that. Endure it without complaining. Endure the jealousy within you. But you think, what else you can do? Your love for him just make you forgive his act. Your love for him just make you hold back your jealousy, because you're too afraid if you speak out your jealousy, he might leave you.

Now, school's over and its time for club activities. As usual, without being told off, you come into the gym to watch as well as wait for your lover who's in volleyball club.

.

.

You're walking into the gym. And when you arrive, Iwaizumi greets you.

"Yo (name), waiting for Oikawa again? He's practicing there."

You greeted him back and then you head to the bench. Only to observe your lover. And as expected, you're mostly in love with him due to how he sets up the ball, how beautiful his plays. The way he moves captured your heart, his stature, his forms are all perfect. Reminiscing over this, suddenly you feel like crying. Yes, crying. Because when you reminisce those thing, you also remember about how he indirectly hurts your heart. Well, even if you know it's partially your fault for not speaking out loud your jealousy, you can't help it. And finally, the tears that you hold up 3 months ago until now, it's being released.

.

.

.

Oikawa noticed. He noticed that you're crying right now. And as a your boyfriend, he approach you while asks,

"Hey (name), why're you crying?"

"Huh? I'm crying? No no. not at all. Something just entered my eyes and it hurts. And so, the tears just falling down."

"Really?" he says, with a concerned face.

"Yeah really. In time, the tears will stop by itself. So, don't mind me. Just get back to practice."

And before he can says more, his fans are coming and pulling him away from you. It's as if they don't care that you, his lover was there. As he gets further and further away from you, he shouts

"Wait for me in the front gate okay! I'll walk you home later."

You wipe out your tears and replied with a smile.

"Okay! Looking forward to it!" you said as he gets back to practices

"You liar. You should just tell him how you feel, (name)" says Iwaizumi as he suddenly appears beside you.

"Huh?" you pretended that you don't understand the sentence. When in fact, you know those words are right.

"Well, I don't mean to lecture you or whatsoever but as your friend, I'd like to say that how long you will hold out your restrained feeling, (name)?. You really love him but you don't even bother to speak out your real feeling."

"And if this keeps on, someday you're bound to lose him." He finished his sentence and then he left for practicing again.

You know it. You know it too well. You know that what he says was all true and it's the truth. But you and your stubbornness still refuse to do that. Refuse to really speak out your true feeling as you fear that you might be losing him if he knows what's your true feeling.

.

.

The sun soon will sets down. And before it does, volleyball club practice is finished. You wait your lover in school's front gate. Only to see that two random girls that might be his fans clinging to him in both of his arms. And he himself seems to be enjoying it.

You try to gain your composure as usual. You try to hold out your jealousy. And today, you succeed in doing both.

"Ah, (name), how long you've been standing there? Sorry, I'm kinda late. You know, this two holds me from meeting you."

"Eeh? You're so mean, Oikawa-kun" says the girl in his left arm

"Yes yes, you're so mean. Saying it that way." Says the girl in his right arm as she pouts

That kind of sight hurts you. It hurts you so much. And you know that he doesn't mean to hurt you with his word. But you can't help but feels hurt when he say it that way.

"I'm just here recently. So, why don't we walk home now?" you replied as you've gained your composure.

" Ah okay. Sorry ladies, but I can't afford to abandon my promise with my cute lover. So, please get off both of your hands off me and leave for today."

Those two girls seems dissatisfied but they still leave. And now, it's just you two.

"Hey, (name). do you want to go somewhere before I walk you home? Like MagRonald for example? I'm kinda hungry, you know."

"But I don't think its necessary. You can eat as soon as you're back home, Tooru." You replied.

"But I feel like that. Besides, I want to spend some time with you. So, please?"

Ah. You just can't resist when he kinda begs for something. And so, both of you go to MagRonald.

.

.

"Ah! As I thought. The cheeseburger they made are the best! It really tastes nice. " he says as he chow down his burger.

Seeing him like that make you couldn't help but smile. You always love it when he act like that. And so far, he never act this way in front of his fans.

"Finally, you're smiling today, (name)."

"What're you saying, Tooru? You're giving me a creeps."

"Don't be like that. I really mean that. Afterall, you never show your emotion, let alone a smile in school."

You just fell silent. And as he can't stand this sort of atmosphere where you fell silent, he starts to talk

"(name), what do you say if we have a date this Saturday?"

"I have two free tickets to the nearest amusement park. So why don't we go together? You might count this as this weeks date. And please, don't refuse it like always, okay?"

"This Saturday? I'm sorry but I think I have to refuse, Tooru."

"Ah, not again! Come on. Let's have a date. It's been a while since we have our last date."

"Sorry but the answer is no, Tooru. I might not make it that day. There's something really important that I need to do on that day."

"Well then, how about Sunday?"

"Sunday? No can't do, Tooru. I have to go shopping for my family daily needs."

As if he doesn't hear you, he states, "Then, its decided. You'll date with me on Sunday."

"No can't do, Tooru. I said before right? I said I have to go shopping for my family daily needs."

"I heard that. I heard that too well. That's why, instead of going to amusement park, we can go shopping together. Or at least, I can help you carrying things that day."

"But then, it can't be counted as a date, can it? I still refuse."

"How long you'll keep refusing me, (name)? I insist that I'll help you out Sunday and that's it. I don't want you to refuse it anymore."

Seeing how persistence your boyfriend is, you can't help but okaying it.

.

.

.

Well, this is Sunday. Today Oikawa gonna help you with your shopping. Actually, you can't help but feel so excited. But of course, you can't show it in front of him as you usually maintain your calm composure in front of him.

Now he's in front of your house. He looks really stunning even when he just wears simple shirt and jeans. You immediately, open the door and then jump into his car.

"Well, how do I look today, (name)?"

"You look really fine, Tooru."

"Well then, shall we head off?"

"Yes."

.

.

.

In the end, the shopping went well. Even you might considered this day as a good day considering how many times he entertain you. And how many times you almost use your usual composure. And now, both of you are on your way back home.

"Hey, shopping like this is kinda fun you know. The good parts is when people think that we're already married."

"What are you saying. Why would you happy over those trivial things."

"It might be trivial things for you. But it's just precious for me. I'm hoping that it will be come true. That you and I, will be a real married couple someday."

You don't know why but today with his word, you feel like it's okay to say what you've been holding back. And so, you starts to speak

"This might be unrelated to our conversation. But I might want to confess to you regarding something."

"Yes? What is it? just speak it loud. And don't you remember? In the first place, when I first ask you to be my lover, you said that we don't need to hold back our feeling."

"I remember that well. But in the end, I'm the one who break it off first."

"No. It was me first who makes you that way."

"At that time, I still feel like playing around or two timing." He continues

"I know. And I was so stupid to let it always slide. I should tell you my thought in the first place, right?"

"Yes. And today, you made me realize that in the end, you're the only one I love. No matter how much I play around with another girl."

"So, forgive me, okay?" he continues

"You stupid jerk. I would want to beat you up for hurting my feeling. But I wouldn't do it since I love you too much." You says as you blushing. To be honest, you're too embarrassed to bluntly speak out your feeling. But today, you just feel like its okay to speak out everything.

"Well, beat me up then. And yes, I love you too, (name)"


End file.
